Sabretooth
Sabre Tooth (alternatively SabreTooth) was a competitor in Series 5 and 6 of Robot Wars. It was originally similar in shape to Spikasaurus, with a large shredding weapon that spun at 2400 RPM, and a rollcage to right itself when flipped. In Series 6, it was redesigned and added a large spinning disc weapon. Unfortunately for Sabre Tooth, its axle for the 13 inch cutting disc weapon broke during the qualifiers, so the team was forced to remove it. The old axle was wielded back together, but it would no longer hold up the power of the disc, so the team instead equipped a large tire for extra speed and mobility, giving Sabre Tooth 12-horsepower push and allowing it to reach reported incredible speeds of 70 MPH (which would have made it the fastest robot in Robot Wars if these reports are true). This didn't help against the weaponry of Terrorhurtz, and because of its thin aluminium armour and the petrol powering the weapon was on board, Sabre Tooth was eliminated in the first round. A new machine was built for Series 7. This version had a horizontal flywheel, but failed to qualify after being flipped about by Hassocks Hog 2 and being ripped apart by Disc-O-Inferno in the qualifier. Correction - We made a deal with the Disc-O-Inferno team to go for the flippers, we dispatched our opponant with one hit, Disc-O-Inferno took care of Hassocks Hog 2. Disco was flipped by the hog resulting in a momentary lack of control which caused minor damage to Sabretooth. We did qualify but were asked to tame our disc down which ran at 9000rpm due to the 125cc engine driving it. In the time we had, we could not manage this so withdrew from the competition. (Gabriel Stroud) Robot History Series 5 In the heats of Series 5, Sabre Tooth fought Evolution in Round 1, where it moved forward and received a blow from Evolution's turret weapon. Evolution then rammed Sabre Tooth and stopped its weapon completely. Suddenly, both robots ground to a halt. The house robots, Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot, both closed in to attack Evolution, fiercely penetrating the armour and snapping the turret weapon, but both house robots received yellow cards from Refbot. Sabre Tooth came back to life and rammed Evolution, and then time ran out. As a direct result, Evolution had won the judge's decision and proceeded through to Round 2, Sabre Tooth was therefore eliminated. Series 6 The spinning disc broke before the first battle, so it was replaced by a motorcycle tyre, which increased Sabre Tooth's top speed to 70mph. Sabre Tooth faced 3 veterans in the first round battle: A-Kill, Terrorhurtz and Reptirron The Second. Sabre Tooth played very little part in its battle, it ran into Sergeant Bash immediately and then slammed backwards into Terrorhurtz, who landed several powerful axe blows on it. It was shoved into the side wall afterwards, with several pieces of armour buckled and broken. Sabre Tooth was left immobile, counted out by Refbot and thrown by the floor flipper. It was eliminated along with the equally sluggish Reptirron The Second. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Failed to qualify Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4